


Always and Forever

by earpharmony



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie wedding, Kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpharmony/pseuds/earpharmony
Summary: Lizzie is finally getting her perfect wedding, to Hope Mikaelson.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Lizzie Saltzman stared at the scene before her, chairs aligned in perfect rows with a nicely done aisle cutting it in half. She took a huge breath and smiled, it looked beautiful. Her dream wedding was coming to life, something she’d been waiting for ever since she proposed. Not only that, but it was a perfect day too. It was sunny out and it made the clearing in the woods perfect for a small but elegant wedding.

Her memory of her mother’s wedding to Stefan Salvatore was one of her favorites. She was only young, but she remembers how her mom looked like a real life cinderella. The feeling of love and comfort that was around, was one for the books. From then on, she imagined her own wedding which turned out to be perfect.

Lizzie was lost in her thoughts when her sister stepped beside her. They took it all in, the scenery and calmness.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married before me.” Lizzie chuckles at her sisters words.

“Well, you and Penelope certainly move like grandmas. I knew from the moment I fell in love with her, that she was to be my forever,” Lizzie groans once she hears the words come out of her mouth.

“Wow that sounds so disgustingly cute, I can’t believe you’ve turned into a lovesick fool.”

“You’re one to talk Jo, you’ve been since we were sixteen. With the same girl, might I add.”

Josie only scoffs, “Yeah well at least we weren’t denying it. You and Hope were so weird. You guys acted like you hated each other, when all along you guys were just gay for one another.”

Lizzie pauses and thinks about Josie’s words, then lets out a loud laugh which gets Josie laughing as well.

“In my defense, my soon to be wife was stuck on that mophead,” Lizzie shudders. “What the heck was I supposed to do?”

Josie gives her an ‘are you serious’ look which makes Lizzie raise her left eyebrow.

“I’m putting this as nicely as possible, but you’re blind. Like really blind, because anyone with 20/20 vision saw the way Hope looked at you. The whole school knew that the mighty tribrid had feelings for you. It was the most obvious thing, and yeah she might’ve have been pursuing Landon, but she wanted you.”

Lizzie smiles and thinks about their teen days, what a long way they’ve come. It made her feel giddy.

“Now, we should get you ready. Mom is waiting for us, she wants to see you in your wedding dress already. Plus, the faster you move, the quicker you get to call Hope your wife.”

Josie grabs Lizzie’s hand and tugs her in the direction of the Salvatore house. She was designated to fulfill her maid of honor duties, which was to make sure the bride is ready and the wedding goes smoothly.

—

“Hope! stop pacing, you’re giving me a headache!” Penelope half yells.

Hope shakes her head and continues pacing back and forth in the room.

“Penelope! What if she decides she doesn’t want to marry me anymore? What if I can’t make her happy? Lizzie can have anyone in the world, why does she want to marry me?” Hope rambles with a troubled look on her face.

“Seriously? That’s what you’re worried about? Geez Mikaelson, calm down. Although I have no idea why, you and blondie really belong together. She really loves you, more than anything.”

Hope sighs as she stops pacing and listens to her best friend. Of course, she was worried about nothing. Her and Lizzie were too in love, they were meant for each other. It was clear that them being together forever was already written in the stars.

“You know, I might just need you to repeat what you said one more time. I need that on record, for future references.” Hope smirks deviously.

“Shut it Mikaelson, I am definitely not saying that again. I felt like vomiting after the words left my mouth.”

Penelope makes a disgusted face while Hope just laughs.

“You really think Lizzie and I belong together, how cute.”

“Don’t make me regret it, I’ll take back what I said and put a hex on you and your soon to be wife.”

Hope shoves her shoulder and laughs.

“I’m being so serious, like dead serious. Try me Mikaelson.” Penelope adds not wavering.

Before Hope can respond, Aunt Freya along with Aunt Rebekah walks into the room. They take in Hope’s appearance, wow. A gorgeous bride indeed.

“Hope. You look beautiful. We can’t wait for you to get your happily ever after. But before you do, we have something for you. From your mom and dad. They wrote this a long time ago, it’s supposed to be for your wedding day.”

Hope watches intensely as her Aunt Freya extends her hand that holds an envelope. The elegant handwriting was immediately recognized. It was her mother’s. With shaky hands, she takes it and let’s a tear fall.

“Thank you, I love you guys so much. I’m lucky to have you both here. My mom and dad should’ve been here, but I’m glad you two are.”

They both hug her then leave, decided that Hope needs space.

Hope,

Sweetheart, today is your day. The one all about you, you’re going to create something even more special. All we wanted was for you to be happy, and we’re so glad that you are. The love you have with this person, cherish it. But if you’re reading this and not getting married to your epic love, walk away. I told you before, have at least one epic love because there’s nothing more special. So smile brightly and hold your head high as you walk down the aisle. Know that in your heart, we are there. Your dad and I are always with you, every step of the way. You deserve a happy and peaceful life, so go get it.

always and forever,  
mom and dad

Hope folds the paper and puts it back into the envelope. She feels her eyes water but doesn’t let the tears fall, instead she closes her eyes and thinks about her parents. She misses them dearly, but she’s ready. She’s ready to begin her life with Lizzie Saltzman.

“Come on Mikaelson, let’s get you to your bride.” Penelope says and pulls Hope to her feet before giving her a small smile.

—

The wedding was small, only the important people in their lives were invited. Hope was set to walk down the aisle first, and then Lizzie right after.

Sitting amongst the crowd was Landon, he smiles as he hears the “Here comes the bride” song. He stands and sees Hope walk down the aisle looking beautiful. He’s happy for her, she’s glowing. After they broke up, he knew that Lizzie was the one who would look after Hope. The two girls were so in love and he couldn’t stand in their way, instead he rooted for them.

Hope was being led down the aisle by Marcel, she decided he was fit for the job. Marcel was there for her through so many things. After losing both of her parents, including her Uncle Elijah, Marcel always made sure Hope knew she wasn’t alone. They might’ve been thousand miles apart, but he checked in on her many times.

The officiator of the wedding was her Uncle Kol. She remembers watching him officiate her Aunt Freya and Aunt Keelin’s wedding, so why not. He was her family and Lizzie agreed, knowing that Hope needed to be surrounded by her family.

She came to a stop and smiled at her Uncle, Marcel give her a kiss on the head and wished her luck. The song starts up again and now its Lizzie who stands at the other end of the aisle.

Hope becomes speechless. Her breathing becomes heavy as she makes eye contact with the love of her life. Gosh, she’s an angel, Hope thinks as she watches Lizzie walk with grace.

“I love you.” Hope mouths with watery eyes and a big smile.

Lizzie suddenly becomes shy, but she refuses to break their eye contact. She prayed for this day, she waited and waited for Hope during their teen years. She won.

The blonde comes to a stop right in front of Hope. Alaric whispers something to Lizzie who nods in response and then turns to talk to Hope.

“Take care of her, love her on good and bad days.”

Hope smiles, “Always and forever.”

Alaric nods and places Lizzie’s hands in Hope’s. Both girls take shaky sighs and watch the crowd sit down.

“We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Hope and Lizzie in official matrimony. Now before we start, I just want to say something. Hope, you are my niece and I love you, the things you’ve done and the way you continue to go through life being strong is amazing. I thank your parents for giving us you, you were our hope from day one. You’ve brought this family together. And Lizzie, when I met you, I understood immediately why Hope loved you. Thank you for taking care of my niece and loving her fiercely.”

Hope and Lizzie smiled and teared at his words.

“Now before we continue, is there any one who objects?”

Silence falls upon the crowd before Penelope makes a comment.

“Don’t anyone dare open their big mouths. I will see to it that these two get married. No one will ruin them.”

Everyone who heard her comment erupts in laughter. Hope turns back to her best friend and gives her a small “thank you.”

“Okay then, do you Hope Mikaelson take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part?”

Hope imagines the future at that very moment. She sees herself coming home to Lizzie, to be wrapped up in the blonde’s arms. She imagines a little version of Lizzie running around the house, which makes her eager to be there already. She imagines going to sleep next to Lizzie and waking up next to her, everyday. If this is as good as it gets, it’s enough. Lizzie is enough for her.

“I do.”

Lizzie smiles so hard that her cheeks are hurting.

“Do you, Lizzie Saltzman, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part?”

Lizzie remembers the first time she kissed Hope, it was a shy gentle kiss, but it made her heart race. She remembers the first time she they exchanged “I love yous” and how they made love that night. She wanted all of that, for the rest of her life.

“I do. A million times.”

“I understand that the girls wrote vows for one another. Hope, if you may.”

Hope’s eyes are watery and her heart is racing when she starts, “Lizzie Saltzman, first you were my enemy, then became a close friend, and eventually I fell for you. Our lives aren’t always easy, but I promise to fight for you and us, no matter what. The last time I saw my mom when she was still here, she told me that I need to have at least one epic love. And well, you are that, the only one I want and need. You’ve stuck by my side through it all, never left me through my darkness. You are now my always and forever. I love you.”

Lizzie becomes speechless, there’s tears running down her face. God she is so in love with this woman.

“Oh gosh, I’m ugly crying in front of everyone. But honestly, I don’t care. Hope Mikaelson, our lives have been crazy and will always be crazy. And I don’t want no one else by my side. I thank the heavens everyday that you fell in love with me, because since then you’ve made me smile the brightest and laugh the hardest. With each day that goes by, my love for you grows tremendously. You are my person. I love you now just like I’ll love you when we meet in the afterlife. To you from the book of ruth, ‘Wherever you go, I will go; wherever you lodge, I will lodge.’ Always and forever, it’s us against all odds baby.”

Both girls are full on crying, just like everyone in the crowd. Their families are happy for them, they struggled so much back when they were teens. But they came out swinging together.

“And with the power invested in me, a couple thousand years ago, I may pronounce you married. You may kiss!”

Lizzie pulled Hope to her and muttered “finally” before connecting their lips. Everyone cheered and hollered, it was the best day of her life.

“Ahem! Now that you’ve finally tied the knot, moving onto more important business, I’m expecting a grandchild in a year or two.” Caroline slyly suggests.

Hope and Lizzie glance at Lizzie’s belly and grin.

“Well..my wife and I actually have an announcement, we have been planning this preg-“ Hope explains but gets cut off by Lizzie.

“We’re pregnant! With a baby boy, I’m only a few weeks in, but there’s a little peanut growing in there!”

Everyone freezes at Lizzie’s interruption, but quickly processed the information and started screaming. They somehow all formed a huge group hug filled with cheers, laughter, crying, and happiness.

This day soon becomes Hope’s second favorite day. The first day is when Lizzie gave birth to their beautiful baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, thank you for reading!


End file.
